


Domesticated

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Tags are pending for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Bill Cipher, how did you allow yourself to become so... Domesticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thought for a while.

Bill and Dipper had the entire shack to themselves, and we all know what that meant.

Dipper was laying on the couch with his head cradled in Bill’s lap, both of the men’s attention was turned to the tv which was flashing some dumb rerun of a cheesy 90’s movie that Dipper liked.  The human would laugh and shift more so onto his back while he slapped a hand over his face.

“Jesus Christ, this movie is awful!” Dipper sighed and looked up at Bill, the demon completely focused on the screen. Dipper moved his hand up and walked his fingers across the other’s chin to grab his attention, “You never get into movies, what, do you like this one?”

Bill blinked and looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow, “Maybe I do.”

“Oh my God Bill!” Dipper laughed harder, “This movie is freaking awful!”

“Hey, you watch those alien conspiracies about the Germans and Da Vinci!” he huffed with a smile and crossed his arms over his chest, “I am entitled to my opinions.”

Dipper went quiet, sitting up and turning to kneel facing Bill, a stern and serious expression on his face, “You shut your mouth, those shows point out some good theories about the unexplainable. Things I would know if you’d just tell me.”

Bill hooked an arm around the other’s neck and pulled his closer, grinning playfully at him, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Dipper and him stared at each other, blue eyes meeting brown. Dipper was the first to break when Bill wiggled his eyebrows at him, snorting a laugh and pushing him back with a hand against his shoulder, “You dork!”

He simply hummed and kissed his nose, “Perhaps. Hey, are you hungry? It’s around another interval when human’s eat.”

“Yeah, I kinda am. Confident enough to make some mac and cheese?”

“Ooh, you’re quite entrusting, the question you should be asking is do you trust me enough to make you food,” he laughed and pulled himself up from the couch with a small chuckle from Dipper. The human laying back while he watched the man round the corner into the kitchen.

Bill was smiling to himself and walked over to the pantry, quickly finding the box of seashell shaped macaroni and grabbing it. Grabbing a pot from the top shelf and filling it with water before he lit the stove burner, waiting for the water to boil. He watched the water and tapped his permanently blackened fingertips against the countertop. He looked over at his nails that were painted mostly a dusty rose color with the accents of pink glitter. Mabel had taken to painting his nails often, he hadn’t seen his nails in their natural state in years.

* * *

 

_Bill was standing in the shared bedroom of Mabel and Dipper’s, fixing the cuffs of his shirt without his gloves. Dipper was downstairs doing something, and the older twin was sitting on her bed losing brain cells as the fumes of the nail polish filled the room. She looked up and sighed when she noticed her dotting tools on the desk across the room._

_“Hey Bill?” she got a hum, “Could you hand me those? Kinda have the perfect angle to paint my piggies.”_

_“Piggies?” Bill grabbed the pink spiraled tools and handed them to her._

_“Yeah, my toes!” she reached to grab them and noticed his hands, usually the demon wore gloves, “Hey, what’s up with your hands?”_

_The demon pulled back when she took them, “I use magic, and fire. It takes a toll on my hands.”_

_She hummed and dropped her odd toe painting position, “Could I paint them?”_

_“What?”_

_“You know! To make them pretty!”_

_“Pretty?” Bill looked at her excited smile with skepticism, when he made and ‘eh’ and no sign of decline the girl happily squealed and grabbed his wrists._

_Bill sat on the edge and watched as she dug through the case of nail polish before she grabbed several bottles and turned her attention back to him. She reached and grabbed his hand gently in her. Bill’s fingers were long, and his nails came to a stiletto shape. However, starting mostly at the back of his hands and all the way to the tips of his fingers his skin turned from being the normal rich dark golden hue to a midnight, voided black. It looked as if he had just left his hands buried in snow for hours until they were frostbitten. His palms were warm and his fingers were frigid. She looked up at him before back down as she began putting down a white base coat along his nails._

_After a good hour or so Mabel leaned back on his hands and smiled, “Done!”_

_Bill looked at his hands, at his nails. A pale sky blue gradient into a dark blue with black dots all over along with French tips of silver glitter. He stared at his nails. Huh._

* * *

 

Bill sighed and looked at the now boiling water and opened the noodles to pour them in. That had been years ago by now. Once he stirred the noodles once he went to the fridge to grab a drink. When he closed the door his eyes caught the picture that was held up by a smiling sun magnet. It was taken with a polaroid, Mabel always said they were better for scrapbooking. It was a simple picture with Mabel and Pacifica smiling, and then below them Dipper and himself. All were wearing flower crowns that the older pines twin had made for them all. Bill blinked. He was wearing his normal suit and bow tie, well aside from the jacket. He always did like wearing that suit, but Dipper said it made him look too formal. Taking a step back he could see his reflection in the fridge. Wearing something the human had dubbed casual for him years ago, and Bill always wore these casual things. Jeans and a t-shirt, usually. Sometimes he’d wear a sweater that Mabel had knitted for him. She always did for him every year. She said it was a thing she did for all the family.

Family.

* * *

 

_Ford squirmed and writhed all in vain as Bill’s electric blue chain-like magic tightened around his ankles and wrists. The demon leaned awfully close to him, his teeth biting and sharp as he smile, tilting up the human’s chin, “Alright, Fordsy, one more time. How do we bring down the barrier around the town.”_

_The man hissed as the bindings tightened, gritting his teeth hard, “Cipher just give up! I won’t tell you a thing! I will not put the rest of humanity in danger!”_

_The demon tutted and waltzed away from him, his hand balled behind his back, “That wasn’t a question,” he sighed and flicked his hand out, a sharp long needled dart conjured and fell into his grasp. Bill turned with a malicious smile and aimed the dart. With little to no effort he merely flicked the object and it stabbed itself into the wall a few inches away from Ford’s head. He did his best not to wince or flinch._

_The group of demon’s in the room hoot and cheered as Bill smiled, “Oooh, looks like it’s 87-3, looks like im winning. I’m planning my prize,” He disappeared and flashed next to Ford again, grabbing his jaw tightly, “I think I’ll get into that little head of yours and find out myself just how to get out of this town.”_

_“You know damn well that you can’t get in my head unless I make a deal with you! I shouldn’t have to explain this to you,” Ford spat and Bill simply laughed and stepped back._

_The demon held his head high, looking down at the man, “I have plenty of ways, ol’ sixer.”_

_Just as Ford was about to say something, one of Bill’s friends reached and tugged at the demon’s arm. Pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Bill’s eyes flashed bright red as his smile dropped, “SHOOTING STAR IS OUT?!”_

_Ford had a sense of relief, but only for a moment, and Bill took notice. His demeanor calmed once again as he smiled, “Well, you hear that? The twins are back together. In such an unsafe world, such a shame.”_

_“Cipher I swear to God if you dare even THINK about harming them, touching a single hair on their heads I wil-“_

_“You’ll what.”_

_Ford tightened his jaw. He didn’t really know what he’d do, there wasn’t much he_ could _do._

_Bill flashed a wicked smile, “Exactly.”_

* * *

 

Bill was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Dipper from the other room laugh, “Dude, you’re missing it! She totally just got dragged to the party and of course she’s making a fool of herself.”

He didn’t say anything, simply looked in the direction of the doorway before back to his reflection and then down at his pink glittered nails. Oh Bill Cipher what have you become…. You used to be one of the most feared demons in all of the Stratums. In all of the universes and layers of existence. And now, now you’re resulted into this. Some human’s, _‘darling’ ‘honey’….. Lover._ When did he allow himself to become so domesticated.

He felt the bridge of his nose pressure, and a sinking feeling hit his stomach, and panic rise in his chest. Oh God, what had happened? When did it happen? He must be a laughingstock, being whispered about.

‘Bill Cipher the human’s lover.’

'Bill Cipher, the demon that went soft... How  _pathetic.'_

What happened to him causing fear in other’s heart and thoughts? What happened to him causing torment and bringing chaos? What happened? What happened along the years and he had been… Been dragged down to playing house with some pathetic mortal decaying human?

**When had he become so domesticated.**

Dipper was laughing quietly to himself as he watched the screen, the last minutes of actual scene ending into the credits. He sighed contently to himself.

* * *

 

“Hey Bill?” he called out and got no answer.

Strange, usually the demon was so chatty and you could never get him to shut up. But whatever. Dipper sat up and stretched, his spine and arms popping as he reached to the ceiling. Once he was done he stood up and lazily made his way into the kitchen.

“Bill, I know you have a hard time with cooking, but really,” his voice trailed off when he entered the empty kitchen, “Bill?”

His eyebrows knitted in confusion and worry. Bill left all the time, maybe some unexpected deal? No, no. Bill _always_ told Dipper before he left. He didn’t just up and disappear. Okay think, maybe a demon hunter? They’ve dealt with those before! He walked over to the stove to see the burner turned off and the pot set back on the farthest burner, everything still neatly arranged like how Bill always did when he cooked. Okay, okay. Maybe Bill did tell him, and he just didn’t hear him. The movie was laughable, and he was doing a lot of laughing. He probably didn’t hear him! Yeah, he’d be back. Nothing to worry about.

Dipper shakily sighed to himself in mock relief, he felt his chest tighten and his throat knot. No, stop that. He’d be back. He’ll kiss his forehead goodnight and meet him in the mindscape. Dipper nodded. Looking over to the stove his stomach sunk. He wasn’t hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper sighed and pulled Waddles closer to him as he lied on the large shared bed of his sister and Pacifica’s. He had shown up unexpected in the evening, simply knocking rather than using his set of keys. Pacifica had opened the door and took notice of his upset expression, and instead of asking he allowed him in and told him that Mabel would be home soon. Pacifica waited for a good half an hour downstairs as he moped upstairs and out of her way before she broke. Carrying up with her a simple bottle of water as to not show up empty handed. When she nudged the door to the room open more she stood in the archway for a moment debating before she purse her lips and tossed the bottle at Dipper and onto the bed, ending up hitting the back of his thigh.

Instead of saying anything he lifted his head with a meek dirty look as the blonde sighed, “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that. Dipper, what’s up? We haven’t seen you in at least a week, and you’ve bailed on all of our plans. And then you just show up unexpected to snuggle up with Waddles?”

He sat up in the bed and Waddles simply lazily moved to nudge at his hand, “Pacifica, look, I don’t. I know you mean well but I don’t think this is something I can fully talk about with just you…”

“That’s probably fair,” she moved to sit at the foot of the bed, “But I’m still here to listen, and that’s saying a lot since, well you know, me being me. If I’m not prying too much… Is it about Bill?”

“Yeah….”

“Alright, we can wait for Mabel together, I’m not gonna climb into bed and cuddle you though, stick to the pig,” she smiled to herself as she saw Dipper give a small smile and scratch behind Waddles ears.

They waited for a little bit over an hour for Mabel to get home from whatever it was she was doing, hearing the door open and the loud jingle of her keys being tossed and missing the table entirely followed by a groan. But she’d pick them up later. Pacifica had texted her earlier about Dipper coming over followed by a text over how awkward she was feeling because he was, to quote, ‘boobing’. She made her way up the stairs and into the room, seeing Dipper laying on her side of the bed with his face buried in a pillow and Waddles laying on his back.

Carefully Mabel walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, “Hey, Dip, what’s up?”

Dipper lifted his head and moved to sit on his knees, he didn’t say anything so Pacifica spoke up from where she sat at the chair, “He said it was Bill…”

Mabel kicked off her sneakers and pulled herself to sit fully on the bed, looking with deep concern over at her twin, “What did he do?”

“I haven’t seen him in weeks…”

“Is he off somewhere?”

“I don’t know, he’s not even listening to my summoning, he’s not poking around my mindscape or dreamscape, and I even tried to get into his but-“

“But?” Mabel knitted her eyebrows at the last comment, Dipper was always able to get into Bill’s mindscape, it was such a huge step in their relationship that Dipper cherished and did his best to hold that trust Bill had given him.

“But I can’t… It’s like, I’m not sure, it’s not even there anymore!” Dipper’s eyes widened in horror,” Mabel, do you think something happened to him…?”

“Last time demon hunters were pestering around Bill knew, and his mindscape was still accessible to you,” she reassured him.

“That’s true, but he should’ve said something by now, right?”

Pacifca moved to sit back on the bed again and did her best to try and weasel her own thoughts in the matter, “He’s left before, right? I don’t know much about demons and that sort of thing, but from what I do recall he’s gone off before without telling you or anyone. He’s always come back. Remember a few years ago?”

“Yeah, bu-“

“Dipper, I know I hate giving people advice, because in some way it truly back fires, and I have a hard time reading people,” she gave him a soft caring look that Dipper couldn’t help but note how foreign the expression looked on the woman’s face, “But I don’t think Bill would be the type of being to just up and abandon you, he’s done far too much to gain your trust. He may be a demon, but I think he still has a sense of morality not to just throw that away.”

“You really think so?” Dipper looked at her, and she nodded, “You’re right, maybe I’m just being dumb. I’ve just gotten so used to him around that I forget he has deals to make, places to be. Sorry, I got so upset over nothing.”

Mabel pulled her brother into a hug and squeezed tight enough to pop his back, “You’re not being dumb! You’re being worried! Nothing wrong with that!”

It had been weeks turning into a little over a month. Festering in Dipper’s head and eating him alive. What did he do wrong? What did he do right? Was he too needy and clingy? Was he not affectionate enough? Was he just a shitty person to be with? Was he just that unlovable? It made his esophagus knot and his lungs throb against his ribcage as his eyes burned and welled.

* * *

 

When Wendy found out about the whole ordeal she wasted no time in showing up at Dipper’s door, knocking a tune against the door before she sighed and rang the doorbell instead. Rubbing the nape of her neck where her auburn hair was shaved. Not only had she cut her hair shorter over the years, it didn’t settle at her hips anymore but instead dusted her shoulders. The latest trend taking hold of Tambry and pulled the poor gingered woman along with the two and next thing she knew the back of her head was shaved at the nape. She sighed one last time before looking around. Grabbing the spare key that was stashed away she unlocked the door and allowed herself in.

“Dipper?” she announced her presence loudly as she closed the door behind her, “Mabel told me what happened, come on. We haven’t hung out in months.”

She looked around and poked her head into the kitchen, when she saw nobody was there she moved on to the next room and the next until she found who she was looking for. Dipper was huddled up on the single couch in the small room that had been set up as a small little study almost. He was lazily wrapped in a blanket, chewing on the tasseled edge out of nervous habit as his nose was buried in some old book about demons that he had probably read four thousand and six times before already.

Wendy leaned against the doorway, “Dipper?” she didn’t get much of a response, but she did notice that the younger’s chewing stopped momentarily before resuming. She made her was to the other end of the couch and took a seat, “Dipper, you didn’t answer the door, and you knew it was me. You’re always excited to see me. But this isn’t about me… Mabel told me what happened.”

“Nothing happened…”

“If that’s what you consider nothing,” she sighed and leaned her head back. Closing her green eyes she sighed for a moment before opening them and turning her head to the side and looking at the focused man, “I know how you get when you’re like this-“

“No, you don’t,” Dipper’s fingers tightened their hold on the edges of the book, “This isn’t like the time when you rejected me, this isn’t like the time I wasn’t invited to those parties, this isn’t like anything that’s happened before!”

“Di-“

“Because this,” Dipper closed his book and forced a nervous smile to reassure himself, “Is nothing.”

Wendy stopped for a moment. Watching the other’s expression, his waning smile and the way his eyes dulled and stuck out sorely with his false façade. She leaned and took the book out of his hands and got him to watch as she did so, his hands weakly trailing after to take it back without much of a fight.

“Alright, it’s nothing then,” She sighed, setting the book in her lap and holding onto the edge with both hands, “Then nothing’s stopping you from just wanting to hang out? I haven’t seen you in months, work and school and all that junk. And I’m going to assume you haven’t had anything to eat, so let’s just go out somewhere. My treat.”

“Wendy, I’m not even hungry…” Dipper sighed and stared at his fingers. His nails were chewed down in a manner that was even painful to just look at, the skin picked at nervously till they were blistered and sore.

“Humor me then, at least.”

* * *

 

It was some chain-restaurant. Dipper wasn’t paying attention when they pulled up and got a seat. It was a booth in the far corner away from the two or three other people that were there. It wasn’t very busy at 4pm on a Tuesday. Wendy sat across from him, leaning against the wall with her legs on the seat. Dipper on the other hand sat in the middle of his seat, tensed and curled into himself as he stared at the cooling cup of coffee that was settled in front of him.

“-Lately calls haven’t even been for the store or anything. It’s just telemarketers or some creeps that get off by telling random associates how hard they are,” she paused on chewing the toothpick in her mouth to eye the man on the other side of the table, “But, Nichole’s boyfriend has been coming in lately, he has is gun-permit and carries it with him. So it’s a comfort. So much different than Erin’s. That boy could get beaten up by a butterfly.”

She continued to go on, purposefully bringing up the topic of boyfriends and girlfriends while she eyed him until he spoke up, quietly, “Wendy… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” she dropped her legs and moved to sit correctly. Leaning over the table top slightly as she cradled her chin in her hands.

“I need your brutally honest answer,” Dipper took in a deep breath and squeezed the edge of the seat when he could feel his nerves threatening to tremble in anxiety, “Am, I just not good enough?”

“Dipper, why do you say that…?”

“I don’t mean for you, I just mean in general, I just,” shit, he felt that sinking feeling, that drowning feeling as he vision began to blur already. Bringing a hand up he twisted his fingers into the dark tuff of bangs he had, “I just need to know…”

“Of course you’re good enough-“

“God, you’re such a liar, even you didn’t want me…”

Wendy wanted to reach over the table to comfort him, but stopped herself and instead brought her hand to tuck a nonexistent stray bit of hair behind her ear, “Do you wanna talk about it now?”

He shook his head, “N-no… Yes? I don’t know. God, I feel so stupid,” he laughed, “I should’ve saw this coming, no, I did see this coming I just ignored it. I knew he didn’t really like me.”

“What did he do, exactly?” Wendy spoke up before quickly adding, “If you don’t mind me asking or knowing.”

“H-he left, I think, but maybe not,” his voice shook as did his legs, the tremors creeping up his spine and happening every so often. You’d think he was cold. “I mean, I know you don’t know much about Bill, you and him never got along. Well, rather he just didn’t like you. But. You know, he’s never been gone this long, and. Am I just being dumb for thinking he’s gonna come back?”

“No, you’re not dumb. Dipper, I know I don’t know about,” she paused, “Demon things… But I do know, maybe more than I wanna admit, about relationship breaks and breakups. Between everyone you and I know, I’m probably the second knowledgeable, a close second to Robby.” She gave herself a petty laugh before becoming serious again, “But no matter what happens, happened, you’re not being dumb for how you feel. I like to think it’s a good thing to hold onto hope, but you gotta know when to let it all go, you know?”

Dipper stared at her, eyes watery as his chest caved when he shakily exhaled, “I-I don’t. I do-don’t know…. Wendy, I’ve n-never gone through any of this before. When you shot me down, I didn’t bother with dating, I didn’t even really think about it. Nothing along the lines like that. And then Bi-ll came along. It’s always been Bill. I d-don’t know what to do, how to feel. I don’t kn-ow when to, to let go. I don’t even know if I _want_ to.”

She sighed, watching as he grabbed the front of his shirt and struggled not to draw attention to himself, ducking his chin to his chest, “Dipper… It’s hard, especially since this is the first time you’ve ever gone through this. It’s hard to tell you what to do, say what you should do… We all deal with things differently, and Bill has always been there to help you out. But now that it’s him that’s causing all these emotions…”

“I-it’s ok-kay,” he gave a shaky smile, “Lo-look, I’m act-ting just like, like a kid ag-again…. Oh God… I can’t sto-stop thinking about what I did wr-wrong, I can’t sto-stop thinking about everyth-ing….”

“Well, sometimes it’s easier to deal with these things when you’re not thinking about them…” Wendy looked at him, “I know when I went through a really bad breakup Tambry and Lee took me out and binge watched every movie at the theatre. It took my mind off things enough for me to clear my head, and I didn’t think about him at all during the time. Maybe that’s what you need.”

“You, want me to watch some dumb mo-movies?” he was still shaking, but managed to not stumble over his words as he spoke.

She smiled but shook her head, “No, I just mean that maybe we need to just get your mind off of Bill. Get you to stop overthinking for at least a minute. But only if you’re up to it.”

“It depends,” he looked to the side in thought, “On what it is.”

“Well, do you want me to round up the gang and we can just drive around until you think of something?” She smiled at him when he met her gaze.

And he gave a small smile back. For a while the thought of being around people actually sounded good. He nodded, “O-okay, yeah, I think that’d be good. I think I’d like that.”

“That’s the spirit!” she gave a small laugh, “The first steps, just like a baby! No relation, just a metaphor.” She continued to flash that smile at him and Dipper smiled back, seeing the woman smiling oddly gave him a sense of comfort. It was a nice feeling after all those weeks of dwelling and panicking. Maybe this really was a good idea, maybe this was going to help him out. He wouldn’t know until he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be a one shot, but thought - nah, i'm too lazy for that.


End file.
